Love Myself
by justfunriley
Summary: Chloe keeps thinking of Beca naked. Becoming sexually frustrated, the redhead decides to pleasure herself rather than wait for the brunette to come around. However, Beca ends up seeing Chloe pleasuring herself and the two have sex. Based around the lyrics of Love Myself. Contains lesbian sex and voyeuristic type smut. If you don't like that, don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Love Myself**

 **Chapter One: ONLY CHAPTER**

 **Author's Notes** : So _, this is going to be the only chapter. I was listening to Hailee's song and immediately went to a dirty place in my mind while paying attention to the lyrics. Then I thought it would be interesting to write a Bechloe fanfiction based around the song, but with a bit of a twist. Anyways, this is what resulted from my sick, dirty, and smut filled mind. Jesse and Beca broke up, but Chloe doesn't know. So, there is no cheating in this story._

 _Pitch Perfect and the characters do not belong to me. Love Myself belongs to Hailee Steinfield. The only thing that belongs to me is this story._

" _When I get chills at night, I feel it deep inside without._

 _Know how to satisfy, keeping that tempo right without you."_

-Hailee Steinfield

As the Bellas practiced, Chloe couldn't help herself from eyeing her petite co-captain. Ever since the redhead had seen her in the shower, the image had resided in her mind. The sweet voice that had come from the brunette and her perky breasts had left their impression on Chloe. Every day she had been fighting this attraction to Beca, which pained her immensely. The older Bella was stuck on replay of their "not-so-sexy" shower moment and found herself in need of relief. Clearing her throat, the redhead simply suggested that they should be done for the day. Being at rehearsal for too long could be tedious and overbearing for the girls, especially considering that Chloe and Beca had come up with new choreography while hanging out the other night. Hearing agreement, the perky, horny redhead turned on her heels and grabbed her bag.

"See you guys tomorrow at 3," she called back as she left.

Her mind was too clouded to really give a proper goodbye or even have a conversation. Being a sexual person, the older Bella knew when she needed to satisfy herself. After ending things with Tom, the redhead found herself becoming more sexual frustrated and Beca was her target. However, the smaller Bella was with her Treblemaker boyfriend. It frustrated her even more that they were together. It bothered her that this movie loving nerd could get into the Alternative girl's pants and she couldn't. Of course, that didn't stop the redhead from trying to obtain her goal. Her goal was to have sex with the brunette, which seemed easy enough when said aloud. Yet, obtaining the goal was proving to be a bit of challenge for the determined redhead.

"Hey Red," a voice called behind her.

"Hey Beca," Chloe spun around to see Beca and stopped in her tracks to allow the smaller woman to catch up to her, "What's up?"

"Nothing much," the brunette replied, "Where are you headed?"

"Going to my dorm," the redhead stated, her mind undressing Beca with every second, "Got a lot of…homework to do. So, I've got to go."

"Oh," Beca sighed, "Alright. I'll see you later then."

"Totes."

Chloe left the conversation at that and started to walk away, leaving the brunette behind. She hated lying to her friend, crush, or whatever you wanted to call Beca, but the feeling was getting worse. The tingling sensation within her was growing stronger, which was making her restless. The redhead started to speed walk to try to get to her dorm faster. Luckily, the Bella had a single room, which meant that she didn't have to worry about roommates. Finally making it to Ryder's Hall, the Bella quickly made her way up the three flights of stairs to her room. Her mind was becoming more clouded by the second and it was driving her insane. Chloe's hand was shaking as she felt the sensation within her growing stronger. Pulling her keys out of her bag, she attempted to steady her hand as she went to unlock her dorm room. Missing the first two times, she finally got the door unlocked and quickly ran into her room. Throwing her stuff onto the floor, the redhead shut the door behind her as swiftly as she could. Her crystal blue eyes scanned her surroundings, trying to remember where she put her "toy".

As she scanned, she noticed that the blinds were open. After closing them, the redhead went back to looking for her vibrator. Chloe was becoming frantic and started to tear apart her room trying to find it. Finally, she found it and made her way to her bed. Pulling down her yoga pants and then her lacy, black underwear, she took notice of the wet spot on her underwear. Chloe knew that it was from her becoming wet over her daydreams of Beca. Climbing into the bed, she took her hand and moved it down to her folds. The sensation was wonderful and she began to rub her clit to continue. As soon as she felt up to it, the redhead turned on her vibrating toy and stuck it into her wet heat. Using one hand, Chloe moaned in pleasure as she moved the toy in and out of her vagina. Her mind was filled with thoughts of the sexy brunette as she masturbated.

"Beca," she purred as she continued her ministrations on her own body.

As she continued, the redhead heard the door open a bit and noticed a small figure in the doorframe. Knowing exactly who it was, she continued and pretended not to notice. Avoiding all eye contact was hard for the older Bella; but for the sake of her own sanity, Chloe needed to. Smirking, the redhead felt a pleasure building and the wetness of her folds increasing. The sex-crazed woman knew what was coming soon and didn't want to stop now, especially when she heard a soft moan coming from outside of her door. Going faster, the redhead called out Beca's name several times as she was bringing herself closer to her orgasm. With a flick of her fingers to her clit, the redhead felt herself constrict around the toy with the rest of her body. After ten seconds, her high was over and she was fine again. Taking out the toy, Chloe noticed that the smaller woman was still standing there.

"Beca," she called out, "Come on in."

"Shit," the brunette muttered as she walked into the room, a blush plastered upon her face.

"I saw you watching me," the redhead mused, "And I heard that soft, beautiful moan."

"What moan," Beca playing innocent, but failed miserably at it.

"Don't try to play innocent," Chloe purred, walking towards the flustered woman, "It doesn't suit you."

Beca tried to say something, but couldn't find the right words. The redhead smiled and pulled the petite Bella towards her, her hand finding its way between Beca's thighs. Hearing a small gasp escape from the brunette, Chloe giggled and looked deep into her companion's eyes. It was clear that the small brunette was aroused, as her pupils were heavily dilated. A sense of happiness washed over Chloe when she took notice of it and pulled her hand away from the brunette's vagina. Taking the moment to breathe, the redhead was clearly feeling the attraction to her friend. She took her hands and brought Beca's lips to hers. Felt the resistance at first, but it quickly turned into acceptance. The redhead smiled into the kiss because this was something she was waiting for.

"I _need_ this," Chloe stated between kisses, hoping that the brunette understood.

"I can tell," Beca laughed, kissing the redhead with more ferocity, "On the bed."

The redhead felt herself being pushed onto the bed by the smaller Bella. The kisses stopped as Beca removed her own shirt and bra. Chloe, managing to take off her own shirt and bra, felt herself being turned on. Her blue eyes trailed the brunette's body as a tidal wave of hormones overtook her body. Kissing the brunette on her neck, Chloe heard a moan escape from Beca. The redhead began to undo the smaller Bella's pants, teasing her with every second. Finally, she felt the brunette rapidly move her hands out of the way to remove her own clothing. Smirking, Chloe continued to trail kisses over the brunette's pale skin. Hearing the brunette curse, the older Bella stopped and looked down.

"We can stop if you want," the redhead stated.

"No," Beca replied, pulling Chloe close to her again, "I want this. Now. Fuck. I've wanted you for some time."

That was all Chloe needed to hear before continuing. Taking her hands from Beca's hips, the redhead moved one of her hands to her breast and started to knead it. The other hand found its way to Beca's prize. Hearing another sound come from the brunette, Chloe felt herself getting more excited by the moment. This was something that she wanted to take her time with. Moving her fingers and tracing Beca's folds, she felt the brunette getting wet with each passing second. Chloe had been patiently waiting to experience this and it was proving to be worth the wait. Kissing Beca's neck again, the redhead moved her fingers towards Beca's clit and started to play with the nerve. Hearing Beca's breathing starting to get heavier, the redhead stopped and kissed Beca on the lips one more time before making her way towards Beca's core.

Once there, the redhead licked the honeyed, wet prize of her friend. The redhead felt Beca become tense, but in a good way. Continuing, Chloe was smiling as she started to eat out the brunette. As she did so, Beca was grinding her hips to match the pace of Chloe's soft tongue brushing against the sensitive skin. Soon, Chloe moved her tongue towards the clit and started to suck and kiss at it. All Chloe could hear was Beca becoming louder and more frantic. The older Bella purred slightly at the vocalizations of the smaller woman and brought her fingers back towards her lover's cavern. Pushing two fingers in, Chloe started to push her fingers in and out of the brunette. She would occasionally curl or twist her fingers inside Beca, which caused more moans and vulgarities to come from the smaller woman.

"Shit," the brunette gasped, "I'm close. Shit. Chlo…"

It was music to the redhead's ears when she heard Beca say that. Using her free hand, Chloe started to grope her friend's hard nipple. The triple assault was what was needed and Chloe felt Beca's walls beginning to constrict around her fingers, which meant that she was dangerously close. Taking Beca's clit into her mouth again, the redhead gently bit down on the nerves and felt her friend come. As the brunette's orgasm hit her, Chloe removed her fingers and continued to eat her out. Finally the high was over and the redhead was still licking up the honey that had come from her friend's love cavern. For the older Bella, this was worth the wait. She had been waiting for three years to have this chance.

Stopping, Chloe licked her lips and then licked her fingers. The sweet taste of Beca lingered on her tongue and fingers, which turned her on significantly. Yet, what turned her on more was when Beca came over and kissed her on the lips, clearly tasting her own arousal on the redhead's lips. However, Chloe was too tired to even deal with the sensation she was feeling. Collapsing next to the brunette, she felt the girl stir and get to her hands and knees. Looking up at the brunette, the redhead took notice of the lust that was driving Beca. It was clear in her dark, stormy blue eyes. It was dangerous, but loving. However, the eye contact ended quickly as Beca went towards Chloe's entrance. Seeing Beca grab the vibrator that she had used before, it was driving her crazy. As she heard it turn on, the redhead felt a soft tongue trace her folds. A moan escaped her lips as the tongue ran over her vagina. The older Bella felt the vibrator graze her folds and clit, Beca was clearly teasing her. Smiling, the redhead was loving this side of the petite brunette.

"Stop teasing," she moaned as Beca continued to tease her, "I can't take it."

Feeling the vibrator entering her cavern, Chloe let out a gasp as it went forcefully in. Set in place, the redhead felt the brunette remove her hand from the vibrator. The redhead saw Beca coming back up to face her again. Chloe propped herself up on her elbows and kissed the smaller Bella. The brunette brought her lips to the redhead's nipple and started to tug softly at it. Her breath hitched in her chest as that happened and felt her heart racing faster. This was everything she imagined and more. The redhead felt one small hand on her breast, kneading it, and the other playing with her clit. Chloe felt her body teasing and felt the pressure building within her. Her mind was going blank and her sight was going blurry.

"Beca," she called out as she came, her back arching and her inner walls clenching onto the toy as if it was life itself.

As she rode out her orgasm, Beca released her nipple and pulled the vibrator from the redhead's vagina. A smile graced the beautiful woman's face as she watched the redhead's orgasm subside. Hearing the toy fall to the ground, Chloe grabbed Beca and pulled her close to her body. The two laid there in silence for a few minutes, their minds processing what had just happened. Chloe and Beca both were smiling and content for a few seconds, but hadn't thought of the ramifications until that moment. The redhead looked over at Beca, who had a very thoughtful look on her face. She was curious as to what the brunette was thinking about, yet remained silent to let the girl process what had happened.

"Next time," Beca finally quipped, "I'm wearing a strap on."


	2. Sequel is Up!

**Sequel has been posted! Here's a preview:**

It had been three weeks since Chloe and Beca had done the dirty, leaving both girls wanting more. Yet, neither of them had acted upon that sexual frustration they were both feeling. During practice, it had become increasingly harder for Beca to concentration on anything that anyone was saying to her. The petite Bella found herself being lost in the sway of the redhead's hips every moment that they were together. Her blue eyes held a look of lust for her friend and most of the Bellas took notice. In fact, her roommate had even mentioned the change in the brunette's behaviour. It had been three weeks that Beca had been hoping for the redhead to jump her bones, but that wasn't happening. The brunette had decided that she had been waiting long enough for Chloe to have the balls to jump her and now she had made her way into a sex store to obtain a strap-on.

 **Here's the link: s/11763198/1/Flesh**


End file.
